


Soft Hair and Quidditch Practice

by DrarryIsMyShit07



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Peter, Quidditch, Tony is in Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07
Summary: Usually, I don’t like crossovers, but this idea sounded super cool! Enjoy my strange attempt at teenage Starker, bratty Draco, and bottom Harry
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Soft Hair and Quidditch Practice

“Hey Pete!” Peter looked up from his parchment, nodding a greeting to Ned Leeds and waving him over. “What’re you doing?” 

Peter sighed and motioned to his parchment. “I wanted to study in the common room, but Ernie’s girlfriend was there and she’s always playing pranks on everyone.” Ernie MacMillan’s new girlfriend was a fourth year Slytherin who didn’t need to worry about O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S or anything other than getting caught by Professor Snape or Sprout. 

“You couldn’t have gone to the Ravenclaw dorm room?” Peter glared at Ned. 

“I didn’t understand the riddle and Tony is out practicing Quidditch.” 

“So?”

“So, we’re dating now, and I don’t want to annoy him with my nagging.”

“Well, Tasha said we’re always welcome in the Gryffindor common room and-”

“And subject ourselves to the chaotic goings on of Potter and his friends? I’d rather get detention with Snape. You know, poor Ernie told me he had a nightmare about Potter trying to petrify him last night?”

“Do you seriously still think he’s the heir?”

“Did you hear him last year? With hissing and screeching, it was terrifying! And then what he did to Lockhart was just crazy! Completely obliviated his mind! What second year knows how to do that?”

“Alright, alright. What’re you working on then?”

“Lupin’s extra credit, told him I had a date and he told me I still wasn’t getting out of detention. His decision changed when I told him it was with Tony, you think he has a thing for quidditch players?”

Ned stared at Peter incredulously, immediately understanding why he hadn’t gotten into Ravenclaw. “I think he might have a thing for raging bisexuals, seeing as he is one.”

“Tony’s not raging, I’m the first boy he’s dated!” Peter exclaimed, the extra credit essay completely forgotten. 

“You are a complete idiot you know? ‘M talkin’ about you!”

“Oh.” Peter sighed, “I’m bored. Wanna go out to the pitch and watch Tony play?” Peter found one of the only non-magical things that he found interesting at Hogwarts was his boyfriend Tony Stark, whom he’d been dating since October of fifth year. He’d been so happy to even be friends with the sixth year, let alone date him.

He’d already written home to his aunt and uncle about his big and strong and smart boyfriend who was in Ravenclaw and played as a chaser on the quidditch team more times than he could count. He’d told them how Tony came from a horrible pure-blooded family and how he’d been disowned and lived with his other big and strong and smart seventh year friends instead.

He’d even asked if Tony could come over during the summer, knowing they would be extremely interested in an actual wizard who’d grown up in the Wizarding World.

“Merlin, look at him!” Ned yelled. Peter whipped his head up only to see Tony jump from his broom, catch the quaffle, and grasp the tip of his Nimbus at the last moment; climbing on and wiping sweat from his brow. Peter stood there, amazed at his boyfriend’s impeccable skills. Tony noticed the duo shortly after his stunt, and flew down to greet them.

“Hey Petey,” he smirked, pecking Peter on his forehead. “Wow, your hair’s super soft babe.”

Peter blushed and thanked him sweetly. Tony turned around and called the other Quidditch players. “End of practice!” Tony said loudly, squeezing Peter to his side. Peter flushed yet again, knowing he looked like a goblin compared to his big and strong and so, so, so, smart boyfriend Tony. “Captain’s order!” He yelled upon hearing protest from a beater.

Tony turned to look down at Peter, “Shall we go on another date this weekend? Hogsmeade sounds fun.”

“I’ve got an essay due to Lupin, and then studying for my O.W.L.S,” Peter said softly, blinking his eyes at Tony.

The two were staring at each other lovingly, ignoring any and all things around them, when Flint flew onto the pitch, accompanied by pale-faced Malfoy. Tony rolled his eyes and whistled them over.

“Need the pitch?” Tony asked Marcus

“Yeah, wouldn’t be here if we didn’t. Thought you Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart.”

“Zip it Malfoy, the adults are talking. Yeah, need to train this little ferret up before our game against Wood.” Tony nodded, smirking when Draco sneered.

“Alright, we’re just leaving anyway. Should warn you though, Wood’s booked the pitch for five, and McGonagall’s in a mood, so I wouldn’t cause a scene.” Flint grumbled but nodded anyway.

“Can’t let the Potter spawn and this git get close to each other anyway, what with his little stunt a few weeks ago.” Tony barked out a laugh at that, remembering the Dementor prank the tiny Siytherin had pulled; he still wondered how he had managed to pull that one off without a suspension but rumor had it he was serving a harsh, months-long detention between three teachers.

“We’ll be off, c’mon Underoos.” Peter blushed a third time at the nickname, and followed Tony through the field and back up to the castle, Ned was staying behind to watch the Slytherins practice, so he waved goodbye.

“How in the world are you so stressed about the O.W.L.S when everyone knows you’re going to get O’s in every class?” Tony asked.

“It’s just, what if, what if I don’t?” 

“Then you’ll make due with your E’s, won’t you?” Peter grinned, he’d have to owl Uncle Ben about the O.W.L.S, maybe he could give some helpful Muggle advice. For now of course, Tony’s soft reassurances would be good enough.

“Oi! Stark, Parker!” Tony stopped, coming face to face with an angry looking Harry Potter. Peter rolled his eyes, what did this walking disaster want now? “You gave Flint the pitch? Wood already booked it! You-”

“And Wood’s booking still stands, you may notice Potter, that it’s an hour to five, they’ve plenty of time for a little one on one. Do sod off, I don’t like your attitude.” Tony said, looking over the shorter boy’s head. Harry, seemingly upset about being overlooked, quite literally, stormed off in a huff. 

Peter giggled and the two kept walking, approaching the portrait of the pear. “You reckon he’s a bottom?” Peter choked and looked over at Tony, red in the face.

“Harry Potter?” Tony nodded, grinning proudly now that he’d made Peter embarrassed. “Who would he even bottom for?” Peter asked, tickling the pear.

“The Weasley twins.” he said simply.

“Tony, oh my god!” Peter yelled, smacking his boyfriend as hard as his little body could.

“What! Oliver Wood,” he whispered into Peter’s ear, earning another “hard” smack.

“Maybe even-”

“Hey, Cedric!” Peter called, high-fiving the tall fourth year. He got a greeting back before watching the boy disappear out of the room.

“Merlin, you don’t- you don’t think,” Tony trailed.

“Who, Cedric?” Tony nodded, holding in his laughter. “Oh my god, Tony! NoI”

**Author's Note:**

> I think turning this into a series would be really cool, so look out for this lol


End file.
